God from the Lost Cities
I used to be a god The used to be awed When they saw me Let them be No matter if they don't see They don't see me I used to be immortal Heart died like a mortal's Yet my eyes They still live on But I have no song My life used to be the greatest melody World seemed like the greatest symphony Than you died And I cried for the first time And I never found your soul Not in my Underworld When I never saw you again That's when I left the world They never saw me They didn't know me And they only see me When they're gone This is why I have no song And I remembered a society Where they didn't seem to be anxiety The Lost Cities But they didn't want me No one sees me Been an empty three thousand years My eyes are still filled with tears Where's the light in my eyes Cause all I can do is cry And I can't even die I never fit in with any crowd The gods reject me The mortals don't see me The elves don't believe in me So when you ask for my name You take the blame When I give you the fake On my nametag It says Caleb But it's still not my name I wish I could either die Or someone hear my cry Cause I've been here for years No one even sees my tears But I'm not going down Not without a fight Come on Embrace the night There's no light To reflect on my eyes Fire and death That's what I am What did I expect No one seems to care I have no reason to share The pain I still hold But try to strike me down I'll bring you low Down to the Underworld You can't think for a moment That I'm an easy target I've seen the world painted scarlet Kill me I dare you I want to see you try I just can't seem to die That's all I have left I don't have love No family No friends Why won't this just end Come on Does no one see me Come on Believe it It's me Remember me But now I see Why did I try No one could love me No one loves to die And that's what I am I'm the son of Death Child of Smoke Don't even try to joke I can't laugh anymore Will someone end my pain I've been holding since that ancient war I've faded out of even lore But please, no more I just want to die Or someone to hear my cry Do you remember me I've been here in the Underworld I'm not a dream I believe That maybe one day I'll be seen Or just let me be Why must I breathe Someone just save me From this pain I live with the slain I'll give you my real name My name is Calix -Chiron66 (Caleb) Note: This was about my former character I used on this Fandom. So, yeah. Peace out, I guess... Category:Poems Category:Role play